Cheater
by Rosenrot234
Summary: this chapter was fun to write. poor paul....better yet poor schneider! just read. feel both of their pains. hehe. back to Schneiders perspective


I dont even realize Im awake until I feel the warm sun against my back. Mustve walked out to the balcony, Im not too sure. My body acheing from head to toe, why did I sleep on the damm floor? I perk up as a few birds zipped past my face, yup it is definately daylight out. With a stretch I turn around, please let somebody be up. Wait a tic...

My eyes opened up. Where the fuck did my sheets go!

I HATE it when someone messes with things in my room, lets hope they didnt see what I left on them.

Poking my head out from the hallway I see everyone except Flake in either the kitchen or living room. Till was relaxing on the couch watching Olli and Paul play a video game. Richard was smoking, as usual, in the kitchen just outside the other room. He turns his head and sees me but says nothing as he sits on one of the stools. Pauls making those weird video game poses as he is losing. Well, at least I think he is. Olli just sat next to him with a small grin, Till turns his neck around. Sporting one of the best examples of bed head I have ever witnessed.

"where the hell have you been?" he chuckles. I jump over the couch and sit next to him with my legs crossed.

"CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!" Paul yelled, franctically pushing buttons.

"sleeping..." I yawn. "why?" I question, rubbing my eye. Olli stops playing for a second and turns to me. Paul smiles and hunches over with his controller smashing away buttons.

"Its almost three in the afternoon is why."He returns his gaze to the screen, pushes one button, and a boom played all over the surround sound.

"AH MAN!" Paul nearly screamed. "WHY did you have to shoot my head off!" The bass player simply chuckled and scratched at his chin while Paul grumbled to himself.

"I um...didnt have a good night...new song and all." I mumble, scratching the back of my head. Do any of them know what happened?

"hmm...we all have those nights.." Till shrugged. Another BOOM from the tv.

"AHA!" Paul points to Olli in triumph. "GOT YOU!" he shouts. Its really getting on my nerves, I smile when I see that the plug to the system is by me feet. Till apparantly caught on to my plan and grinned, he returned his watch to the screen. Paul continued to cheer whenever he shot Olli in the game. YES! He was going to win FOR ONCE! And then...

YANK

The screen goes black with a beep. Paul made one of the strangest noises I have ever heard. Kind of like a frog croaking. Only reversed and sort of high pitched. Dropping his controller and staring wide eyed at the screen.

"mein spielllll...mein spielll..." he whined. Olli just starts laughing, pointing at the guitarist and falling on his back. I start to laugh as well, the plug still very much in my hand. Till is snickering, covering half of his face with one hand. Paul whips his head around and glares at me. Like he wanted to eat my children, good thing I dont have any. He makes another weird sound like an angry pitbull. He snaps up and hurls himself at me. Little fights like this always happened every now and then. Paul had his hands on my neck and started to shake it while Im still laughing. "what the FUCK man?" I grab him and easily flip him over, now having the upper hand. I do what any other normal friend would do in a tussle like this. Pin him down by the shoulders. Although it was unlike me I started to dangle some spit over his face, hes just squirming trying to get out. "oh no no no no no stop it ew!" Hes batting at me with his hands. Only I had made a mistake...a very very bad mistake that still makes me cringe when I think about it. "Bastard!" He shouts and starts laughing. Meanwhile Till and Olli are just laughing their asses off. I get distracted at the sight of Richard walking out, raising an eyebrow at us. My one weakspot was exposed and then...

BAM!

Paul freaking kicks me...right where it counts...

Rolling off of him taking deep sharp breaths covering it with my hands. I hear heavy footsteps.

"allright enough!" Till growled, picking Paul up by the shoulders. He tries to wriggle free but eventually goes limp. Meanwhile Im curled into a ball, cursing under my breath.

"Goddammit Paul..." see? told you. Its hard to breathe now and I swear if my eyes werent shut theyd bulge out of my face. "ow ow ow god fucking dammit...damn damn it to hell...son of a-" I stop swearing and perk up as I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"you ok?" Richard spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I...think he split my dick in two...but Im fine..." I joke.

"I'll get some ice..." he smiled.

I wanted to say no you dont have to, but he was already in the kitchen breaking ice cubes out of the trays. I felt realllly stupid to be honest, wanted good clean fun and my balls end up the size of raisens. Till carried Paul into his room to yell at him some more while Olli made a beeline for his room. He didnt like fights very much.

Great...just great. Im alone with the man I had dreams of. Paul is definately going to pay for this. Slowly. VERY slowly, I get up and manage to hobble over to the couch. I hear Tills door open and he comes out with Paul right behind him. He shoves him forward.

"go on..." he said in a mix of a snarl and mumble. Paul scoffs at him and looks at me sarcastically.

"Im sorry Schneider." He grinned. before I could say anything he was making his way towards his own room. Till made an odd growl noise, rolled his eyes, and went back to his room with a slam.

"Well that was interesting..." Richard laughed poking his head out from the kitchen. I keep my mouth shut, Im still wishing death to Paul in my head. Im never messing with plugs again. He holds a plastic bag of ice over my head as hes standing behind the couch. I really didnt want him there, I eagerly grab the ice and place it between my legs. Its fucking cold as fuck!...sooooo much better then before though.

"thanks..." I look up at the ceiling. Dont look at him, dont look at him.

"No prob." he grins as usual. "felt the wrath of paul one too many times myself." The couch shifts as he sits down next to me, my eyes fixed on the ceiling. dammit dont look at him, I keep thinking. "Better?" He nudges me.

"much..." out of the corner of my eye I see him raising an eyebrow.

"not much for talking today?" He tilted his head.

"Had a rough night remember? Practice and all..." I mumble. Im not good at this lieing thing.

"yeah I saw." he scoffed, putting out his cigarette.

"you WHAT?" I snap up and look at him. SHIT! he knows...

I wanted to just get up and go back to my room, but my body refused to move.

"Calm down you I wont tell anyone." Richard held his hands in front of him smiling nervously. Damn that smile, I cant be mad with that. I get curious all of a sudden.

"what um...did you see?"

-Richards POV-

Hmm what DID I see? I think to myself.

"You sleeping on the floor with stained sheets." Sometimes...I hate being blunt. Schneider just sighs as in defeat and looks at the icebag.

"so...where did you put them?" He looks back to me, damn he catches on quick.

"in my hamper, if you want if anyone asks I'll take the blame." He leans and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Why you?" he cocks his head, asking rather confused.

"They're used to it." I chuckle. "If they found out it was you they will not shut up about it. Especially Paul."

"I see..." he shifts around, rubbing his shoulders. Wouldnt blame him, sleeping on the ground and all.

-Back to Christophs POV-

The pain finally stopped down there, only to have my acheing back start up. What the hell was I thinking sleeping on the hard floor? Richards just looking at me so I was more uncomfortable.

"what?" I finally ask out of annoyance.

"Hmm? oh nothing.." he comes back into reality. "you sore? sounding concerned.

"Its nothi-"

I couldnt even finish my sentence before Richards fingers were on my shoulders. "I said it was nothing! let me go!" I nerely shout as he turns my back to him. He sat with his legs now crossed between us but it still felt kind of awkward. He didnt speak either, just prodded my back with his fingertips. I had no choice really but to just sit there and let him.

Where he learned this I have no clue. My mind was going blank to his touch.

"Just sit, let me fix you." he chuckled, didnt really make me feel better. but he wasnt going to let me go. I wanted Richard to stop this, go away, and leave me alone. Well, my mind was saying that. My body just goes limp, giving in. Hes just helping me, I thought, Im not attracted to him. I cant be, best friend, bandmate...I just cant. But damn this feels good. Hes digging his knuckles and palms into my back.

Fine Richard...fix me...


End file.
